Atlantic: Armadylan Goes Aquatic!
Atlantic: Armadylan Goes Aquatic! is the 66th episode of Season 37. Summary On another adventure in Nueva Vista, Armadylan goes on his first adventure underwater to meet the sirenas and help them and his friends fight against Romeo and the malandros, who have teamed up to take them down! Plot The episode begins with the Mighty Colossus sailing on the sea to Nueva Vista, and Dylan was super excited to be going there with the Disney Junior Club, because not only will he be spending a weekend vacation with them, but he’ll be meeting these cool mermaid-like creatures Greg had told them about, sirenas, which used to sink many ships by singing hypnotic songs to put sailors under a trance years ago until those days were over, thanks to Princess Elena and her sirena friend, Marisa. Dylan breathes in the fresh sea air and lets out a long happy sigh as he turns to Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Luna to thank them for inviting him to come along to the Disney Junior Club’s trip to Nueva Vista and that he can’t wait to get started on some new adventures there as Luna says that it’s the least they can do since he heard about their trip and asked them if he can come, and happily, they said yes. Just then, Peso calls to everyone to come and see something splashing out of the water as they all went to hopefully see the sirenas pop up and wave hello to them, but instead, they saw some kind of weird looking dolphin-like creatures. What were they anyway, Nancy asked, as they were gone. Looking down at the water again, Peso swore that he saw them, but he guessed that it was just his imagination as they went to relax with some fruit smoothies and tasty snacks. A few hours later, Skully shouts out “Land ho! Nueva Vista dead ahead!” as their location was in a clear view and at the docks were Princess Elena, her friends and family, and even the Princess Marisa, her brother Prince Marzel, and their hippocampus friend, Cuco, who all waved hello and welcome to the Disney Junior Club. After the gang climbs off board the Mighty Colossus, Dylan is greeted by Princess Elena and her friends and family, then is introduced to the sirenas, who greeted him and Marisa says that it's nice to meet him and that Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Luna have told her so much about him. Feeling Marisa’s handshake made Dylan’s face slightly go red, but even with a shaky tone in his voice, he managed to reply a thank you and that it’s very nice to meet her, well, not just her, but her whole sirena family and friends. Then seeing Dylan’s flushing red face made Connor and Greg chuckle, and guess that Dylan has found his first crush, on a sirena! Now that they’re here, it was time for some fun in both Nueva Vista and Coronado; however, no one seemed to notice that someone was spying on them, which were pink ugly looking river dolphins! In the city of Nueva Vista, Elena showed her friends the many interesting places, but Dylan was only paying attention to Marisa just as she turned to look down at him and Dylan had to look away before she noticed the flushing color on his cheeks, while Connor, Amaya, and Greg were snickering. After they had traveled around the city, the sirenas took the Disney Junior Club to their home under the sea. Luckily, some had some magical seaweed wrapped around their chests that helped them breathe underwater while the rest already had the ability to breathe underwater or transform into a mermaid. Powers that Kwazii uses *Atlantic Armor *Poseidon’s Trident *Bubble Blast *Aqua Spiral *Aqua Wings *Shapeshifting Power *Spinning Power *Healing Power *Circumhorizontal Arc Whip *Super Speed *Protection Power *Power of the Four Seasons Villain Motives * Romeo and the malandros: To take down the Disney Junior Club, Elena and her friends and family, and the sirenas Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 37 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Armadylan Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on Robot Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Episodes focusing on Elena Category:Episodes that need images Category:Atlantic episodes